


Belonging to the King

by JudeMathis



Series: The Omega Series [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Video Game, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludger is apart of the Kresnik family who is the last of his line besides his half-brother Julius. He soon reached the age of twenty before he leave the household to go on the journey to find an alpha to become a mate to. What will happen when Ludger reached the Outway household? Will he become the mate to Gaius or still have to continue his search for an alpha? </p><p>https://www.facebook.com/386241731528526/photos/a.548350288651002.1073742069.386241731528526/553979884754709/?type=3&theater</p><p>Link above is the cover photo for the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kresnik Family

The Kresnik family was picked to protect the secrets dealing with Origin's Trial that did give the members of the family special abilities. There has been fighting among the family that is split up in different branches from the Kresniks, Bakurs, and the Martas. Milla Kresnik ended up stepping in stopping the fighting giving the family full rights to protect the secrets of Origin's Trial. Ludger and Julius are half-brothers who are the last remaining members besides their father Bisley. It is unknown on where Bisley is located at the moment since he abandoned the rights to ruling over the family after both of his wives passed away. Cornelia who is Julius' mother ended up passing away after getting sick even though she was weak from the beginning. Ludger's mother Claudia hid Ludger from Bisley with the help of her father Marvin since she was having problems with trusting her new husband. Claudia ended up passing away while protecting Ludger from a raid by another werewolf pack that caused Ludger to lose part of his memory. Julius found him after that before he brought him back to the safety of the household. Bisley vanished after that for unknown reason without leaving a clue to where he was going. There could be a chance that Bisley could return though if he hasn't been killed or just wants to stay in hiding for reasons on his own. Julius soon stopped in to become the head of the family while raising Ludger at the same time. He wanted to make sure that Ludger would have a good childhood before he knew that his would be soon claimed by an alpha. Ludger was an omega so he could soon become the mate to an alpha once he reached the right age to be sent off to meet single alphas. It will be many years from now until Ludger will be leaving the Kresnik household to find an alpha to serve as their mate. This was the way that an omega lives since this it is their purpose in life. The only question is when will Ludger find a mate and who will his mate be? Those answers will come in the near future once Ludger reaches the age of when he is the most mature side in his time of becoming an adult. 


	2. The Perlington Castle

**Ludger's pov**

My eyes flickered opened that morning as the sun was coming in through the window of the room that I was laying in. I was in the house of an alpha who had already made his decision about which omega was going to be his mate. The wagon would be going to pick another omega to join us on this journey to find an alpha that would claim us as their mate. This was the duty of an omega was to become the mate to a single alpha while providing them a family also. I moved to get up while putting my shoes on before leaving the palace behind with one less omega. I sat down in the corner of the wagon keeping my distance away from the other two omegas that I was traveling with. Theses omegas came from higher-ranked families that thought they were better than anyone because of their families. I stayed in the corner to the wagon before I felt it start to move as the sound of horses' hooves clipped against the stone road. I knew that we were on our way to go pick up the new omega if there was one. I closed my eyes for a moment so I could rest since this was most likely gong to be another ride that would take a few hours. I just hope that I will soon come across an alpha that would want me as their mate. I needed to carry on the line of my family since there was only Julius and I left behind because our mothers were dead while our father was nowhere to be found. Julius was an alpha who had already found the omega that would be his mate who was apart of his pack already. I was still on the search to find the new life that I would be apart of which I was hoping that I could find very soon. 

The wagon soon came to a stop as I heard the drive Sam talking to a unknown voice probably dealing with the new omega that would be picked up. The door to the wagon did open revealing the new omega who was a female before she went to sit down without saying anything. Her eyes were glazed over which told me that she was blind as the wagon started to move once again after the doors had been closed. I leaned my head back against the wooden wall once again knowing that there wasn't any point in trying to get to know the new omega since there is a chance that we won't see each other again. 

My eyes fluttered opened once again as I felt the wagon started to slow down while Sam had gotten our attention 

"We are reaching the next castle, welcome to the Perlington Castle who is the home of the alpha Gaius." 

I shifted and moved to look past the cover to have my eyes land on the large palace that was in front of us. It was a large palace that was red and had water surrounding it with a bridge that was over the water. I was hoping that this might be the place on where I would be finding the alpha who would want to take me as their mate. 

**Gaius' pov**

I was sitting on on the porch at the moment drinking from my cup of tea while looking over some paperwork. I knew that there would be another visit dealing with omegas coming soon. I had the rooms prepared for them already so that they would have a place to rest at. I was about to put the papers down before I heard Rowen speak 

"Hello Gaius, I have come to let you know that the omegas have arrived. What would you like to be done?" 

I nodded and looked up at him 

"Let them rest in their rooms until dinner, I will start the meetings tomorrow. I want them to be fully rested for tomorrow." 

Rowen nodded and bowed before he did leave to take care of the omegas for me. I looked up and sighed while I thought to myself 

_"Hopefully, I will find the perfect omega for me this time."_

 

 


	3. King Gaius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is what Gaius' throne room looks like but he is wearing different clothing which I haven't decided on yet

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=799E5JA_EeM>  **(Tune that Ludger is humming)**

 

**Ludger's pov**

The next morning soon came as today was the day that I would be meeting Gaius with the rest of the omegas. I let out a small breath as I finished getting ready to present myself in front of Gaius putting on my best kimono that I have. I was a bit nervous about meeting him though since the other alphas that I've met haven't been very kind to me. I took a seat on the bed thinking quietly to myself while waiting for Rowen to come and get us. I was hoping that I would find an alpha to take me as their mate or I will be sent to the town where unclaimed omegas go never to see their families again. I looked up once I heard the door opening seeing that Rowen was there as he did speak 

"It is time Ludger, follow me please." 

I gave a small nod before I did move to get up from the bed to follow Rowen. The other omegas were already with him wearing the kimonos that they had brought with them for this journey. We followed Rowen down the long hallways to make our way to the throne room. The throne room doors were a dark red with gold trim did open up showing us the inside of the room. Gaius was sitting in his chair waiting for our arrival before he did look up at us with his piercing red eyes. The look that he had in his eyes told me that he was a strong-willed person, but it seemed to be that he was also lonely. He did seem to be a bit intimidating, but I did have a feeling that Gaius was hiding his true personality. The doors closed behind me before I moved to kneel down in front of Gaius with the rest of the omegas. The room was silent for a few seconds before Gaius' voice filled the room 

"Welcome to Perlington Castle, I hope that you all will enjoy your time here during the week of our visit. I will be visiting with all of you during the time that you are here, enjoy my home though." 

Gaius did look over at Rowen who he nodded to as I thought to myself of how his voice sounded. His voice sounded lonely even though it was strong and filled with confidence that a ruler should have because of the people that they have to lead. I soon left the throne room since Gaius picked the first omega that he was going to visit with. We had permission to go walk around the castle, but we couldn't go in the area where Gaius and the omega would be visiting with each other. I let out a small breath deciding to go back to the room I was given. I kept to myself most of the time since I rarely spoke to anyone most of the time. I sat down on the bed with a sigh as I did move to pull out my journal to write in it since Julius gave it to me for that reason. I am hoping that I would be finding an alpha to take me in though or I will become apart of the other forgotten omegas that live in a lonely village far away from their families. 

I had moved to lay down after eating my meal for the night while the moonlight was coming in through the window. I was trying to sleep, but I just couldn't get my body to rest for some reason. I let out a small sigh before I did move to get up deciding to go visit one of the gardens to walk around in. Taking walks was always one thing that was able to calm myself down for some reason though. I left my shoes off since I liked feeling the grass underneath my feet since I liked the way it felt. I left my room before making my way to the nearest garden not knowing that it was on the outside of Gaius' room. I walked over to the pond and sat down on the stone wall that surrounded it watching the water. I watched the ripples that I made with my fingers as I did start to hum to myself since this was another way to calm myself down. I laid my head down against my knee while I continued to hum the tune before a familiar voice broke me from my thoughts 

"Excuse me omega, but what are you doing outside? It's cold out here." 


	4. Garden Conservations

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=799E5JA_EeM> **( <\-- Song that Ludger is humming) **

**Gaius' pov**

I was sitting out on the porch outside of my room like I have been for many nights thinking to myself. The garden was quiet as my thoughts were about what would be happening tomorrow since I would be meeting the new omegas then one on one. I let out a small breath and closed my eyes before my hearing picked up on the sound of someone humming. The song was something that I hadn't heard before though as it was unfamiliar to me. I did move to get up from the porch deciding to go see on who was making the humming noise. It did take me a few good minutes to find the location of the source of the humming. One of the omegas that I had seen earlier was sitting by the pond resting their head against their knee. I did stand there for a few seconds as I listened to the humming before I did see that he was shivering a bit. I knew that it would be best for him to come inside since he didn't really need to get sick. I did go to approach him before I spoke 

"Excuse me omega, but what are you doing outside? It's cold out here." 

The omega did jump a bit as it seemed that he was lost in thought also since I most likely scared him when I spoke. He did look up at me with his green eyes that did have a small yellow tinge to them. I was a bit surprised of his eyes color since I've never seen an omega with his eye color before. He was probably from a family that carried a gene dealing with a rare eye color. I could tell that he was a bit tense as he bowed his head glancing away to show his respect most likely 

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you. Come, let's get you inside so you can get warmed up." 

The omega nodded as I held my hand out to him since I was going to help him get up from the cold stone that he was sitting on. I saw him hesitate for a moment as he looked at my hand while the look on his face told me that he was debating on what to do. I did give him a reassuring smile 

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I would like to help you so please let me help." 

The omega did nod as he took ahold of my hand before I went to help him get up. It was obvious that he was a bit nervous still which was understandable since we never have met before today. I could sense his nerves though as it was making me wonder on what was bothering him. I did start to walk back to where my room was located at 

"I have tea that is still warm, it will help you warm up." 

He nodded while I lead him to my room before he did take a seat in a chair as I went to pour the tea before I did ask him 

"What is your name, omega?" 

His green eyes did look up at me while it did look like he could bolt at any moment 

"It's Ludger." 

I nodded as I did hand him the cup 

"Nice to meet you Ludger, drink this. It will help you warm up." 

He did take the cup from me as he nodded 

"Thank you sir." I went to sit down in a chair that was across from him while he did take a drink from the tea. I leaned back in my seat as I watched Luger as he was quiet with a tense air around him. I let out a small breath then asked 

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you so tense? You look like you're about to bolt out of the room." 

Ludger did look up at me before his eyes moved to look at the cup he was holding as he did stay quiet for a moment. He let out a small breath then answered my question 

"I've had a few bad experiences with some of the alphas that I have met. They haven't treated me kindly and I'm timid so that is probably why I am tense. It is just hard for me to relax sometimes." 

I nodded as I was about to say something before there was a knock on the door that caused Ludger to jump a bit. I did lookup at the door with a small sigh 

"Take a deep breath Ludger, it's okay." 

He gave a small nod as he took a deep breath to calm himself down while I could see that he was trembling a bit. I did move to rub his back gently after I had gotten up from the chair 

"Come in." 

The door opened as it was Rowen who did look worried and serious at the same time as it was written all over his face 

"Sorry to bother you this late Gaius, but I went to go check on the omegas and one of them has gone missing. I have sent guards to search, but we haven't had any luck finding him." 

I nodded as Ludger had relaxed once he heard Rowen's voice since he knew that he wasn't in any danger. I gave him a small smile before I did look at Rowen 

"I found him Rowen, he was in the garden so I brought him inside since he had gotten cold." 

I did move so Rowen could see Ludger who was still sitting in the chair looking up at us, Rowen let out a sigh of relief 

"Oh good, I was worried that we would of had a missing omega on our hands. I will escort him back to his room if you are finished talking to him." 

I did look at Ludger before I nodded 

"We are finished talking, you may take him back. He looks like he needs to get some sleep anyways." 

Rowen nodded with a bow before Ludger went to leave with him to return to his room for the night. Ludger did bow his head in respect before I closed my door after they left so I could get the rest that I needed for tonight. I let out a small sigh as I did lay down on my bed closing my eyes even though my thoughts were thinking about Ludger for some reason. 


	5. First Visit

**Ludger's pov**

My eyes flickered open the next morning as I heard a knock at the door followed by Rowen's voice 

"Ludger, are you awake?" 

I moved to sit up as I was still waking up, rubbing at one of my eyes for a second 

"I'm awake, Rowen." 

The diid did open as Rowen walked into the room before he bowed in greeting 

"Gaius wanted me to check on you to make sure that you are doing okay. How are you feeling?"

I gave a small nod as I leaned back against the pillows 

"I'm fine, I feel a lot better then I did. Talking with Gaius helped out a lot." 

Rowen nodded as he went to check the time for a second before he spoke 

"Gaius has made the decision that he is going to send today with you. He likes to visit with each omega separately on different days. I suggest wearing something comfortable since you might be going into town today." 

He did leave the room after that as I had an hour to get ready before going to meet with Gaius. I would be eating breakfast with him before going out to spend all day with him. I was curious on what else we would be doing today as I was looking forward to being able to speak with him again. There was just something about him that made it really easy to talk to Gaius instead of the times that I visited with the other alphas I have met along my journey. I finished getting changed into some comfortable clothing that was still appropriate for the meeting with Gaius. I left my room before Rowen brought me to the dining hall on where this meeting was going to take place. I enter the hall as Gaius was already there waiting for my arrival as a spot was sitting across from him for me to sit at. I gave him a light smile before moving to sit down across from him as the servants were there with the food ready to eat. The food was placed onto our plates before we were left alone in the dining hall so we could eat in peace during that time. 

Gaius did look tired while we were eating breakfast like he wasn't getting enough sleep. Hopefully, he can get some rest though since he obviously does need his sleep. We soon finished eating breakfast before he told me on what we would be doing today 

"There will be a few things that we are going to be doing today, I think you will enjoy them though."

I nodded as I did smile lightly 

"What will be doing today then?" 

He was leaning back in the chair as he pulled out a piece of paper that looked like a organized schedule be he handed it over to me so I could take a look at it. My eyes scanned over the page looking at what had been scheduled for today. We would be spending time to ether by going out to the garden, seeing the town before coming back to the place to spend the rest of our time here. I did smile lightly while I placed the paper down 

"Looks like it is going to be a fun day, I'm looking forward to it." 

Gaius nodded before he moved to get up from the chair then held his hand out to me 

"Come with me then." 

I gave a smile before I took ahold of his hand with a nod moving to get up so we could go to the garden. I was hoping that we could get to know each other a lot better and this lonely feeling that Gaius had would go away. 

We did reach the garden heading over to the sitting area that had been set up for us. There was a comfy looking cushion with pillows, and a table that had snacks and drink resting upon it. Gaius was keeping ahold of my hand as we went to sit down while the spot was covered by a large umbrella. I did take a seat leaning back agasint the soft pillow while he did take a seat across from me. I gave him a gentle smile 

"So is there anything that you would like to talk about?" 

He did look up at me as he had moved to get more comfortable 

"Anything, but I mostly want to get to know you better. Tell me whatever you would like." 

I nodded watching him get the cups together so we could have something to drink during our conservation. I took the cup from Gaius before I did start to tell him everything about me. 

**Gaius' pov**

I did listen to Ludger as he started to tell me everything that he wanted me to know. He was the son of Bisley Karcsi Bakur and Claudia II Kresnik. He apparently was kept hidden from Bisley who was having a mental breakdown for unknown reasons. Claudia ended up passing away because she got killed when trying to protect Ludger from a rogue pack of werewolves. He was only at the age of five when it happened as he lost part of his memory from seeing his mother being killed. His half-brother Julius was the one who found him and raised Ludger himself since their father had vanished unknown on where he had gone though. It did seem that he had a rough childhood, but the way he spoke about his brother seemed like that made it a lot better for him. I let out a small breath for a moment as Ludger did tell me what he liked to do for fun and what were his favorite things. I could tell that he would make a good parent for children though. He had a laid-back personality and was a bit quiet, but I didn't mind that. I could tell that he was a bit timid though, but I was hoping that he would open up to me while we would visit. It might take a little while for me to get him to open up, but I am sure that I will be able to get him to by the time that I make my final decision. 


End file.
